Guilty!
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: The trial of chaos' underlings.
1. The red trial

Bored...

I own nothing!

The gods own themselves!

* * *

Her tiny cell is dank, dark, and it its air chilled her to the bone. Not only that but she could hear the sound of dripping water from within which was strange because, as far as she knew, the only thing close to water was the place the Caren had taken her across, the one that had been filled with the souls of the dead. Once or twice one or two tried to grab her and as she tried to escape its clutches she could tell that it was a long forgotten and faceless soul from the silver Millennium that was one of the man faceless persons she had goaded into attacking the moon kingdom, the boat man Caren had done nothing for her while Cerbirus just smirked darkly down at her.

The dark haired woman shivered, not that the dress she had worn when she died would have done any good in this situation, besides they had taken that away from her when she had first got here, but at least it was a start. Even as a sprit her body barley visible because of the blackish glow around it she was still allowed to feel the cold.

How long? she wondered looking back at the door since the thousands time she had been put in here. How long till they would come for her? would they leave her here to wallow in her misery? Her constant hunger pain? Because even spirits needed at least something resembling food. She just shook her head, red messy trundles falling into over black eyes. Perhaps this was better for her, after all, even Selean in all her kindness would never forgive someone like her. She had tried to destroy her and the other gods world and the most precious and endearing creations they sent to protect it when they could not, as well bring heart-ake to one just because she could. Just then the door opened and a figure shrouded in the light form the next room stepped into the dungeon and approached her ceil.

"Time to go, **_Chaos lover_**," he said spitting at her feet as he dragged her out and all the way into the throne room where he threw her down on the floor and stepped on her back and raised her head up to look at her betters.

They were the king and Queen of the greek underworld, Hades and his wife Peresephone who was gazing at her with what looked to be something akin to sadness in her golden eyes while her husband just glared at her absolute disgust in his face.

"Beryl of the former earth kingdom," she said with a bit of sadness dripping in her voice, "do you know why you are here?"

"Yes," Beryl whispered back dropping her eyes away from the god or goddess of the underworld.

And why are you here? Hades asked from the raised dais the were both standing on.

Beryl swallowed, "I... I..."

"You are here! Hades said looking down at her, because you betrayed your mother Selean as well as the other gods trust in you and sided with the enemy! You corrupted the people of earth to turn against the natural order and tried to destroy the only thing keeping the world in the living and light... Beside the galaxy cauldron," he let the last words fall slowly from his lips watching her.

"Yes but I..."

"Yes... you had your choice when you were reborn by the selfless act of Queen Serenity, but you found the D-point and took up your old actions. You brought pain and sorrow to ones who who least deserve it all for power power that wasn't bestowed on you by the gods and goddesses, power only the goddesses children can have..."

"I was brainwashed..." she whispered, she was trying to make herself seem meek and unknowing and they all knew it. she didn't care about any of it!

"You were, but not completely, you knew what you were doing," he said stepping down from the dais and kneeling to her eye level.

She gulled as she stared into his dark eyes. It was like they were X-raying her.

"These are your crimes, do you take responsibility for them? If you do your sentence will be less... vile..."

She looked in his eyes, he wasn't joking.

"Yes..." she whimpered looking down while Hades looked slightly miffed.

"Very well then, guards! take this... _chaos lover_ back to her ceil until I can make arrangement for her to be brought to Ares!" he spat walking away from her as she was lifted, not to lightly, off of the ground and dragged back through the door.

She looked back seeing him slumped in his throne with one hand resting on hand rest while the other was on his forehead with Peresephone standing next to him whispering calming words.


	2. Black moon family part 1

There is the sound of a scuffle form outside the door. Hades and Persephion both look up to watch as the doors bang open and about five different creatures of the underworld are trying to hold down a figure of a boy with dark red hair that looks like it is on fire still wearing his clothing.

"Forgive me my king and queen! the creature says bowing below the dais, but when this one was brought to the bank of river styx he wouldn't cuoperate and it tool all we had to bring him here!"

"Can one of you not even take a single human on? Particularly this one?" Hades damanded darkly with a glance from his wife.

"GET OFF OF ME! the boy shouts and as he moves his head to the side they both see the black earring he wears.

"Why were those _things_ not taken off before he got here!?" he demanded disgusted at what he just saw.

The creatures of the underworld look at him nervously not knowing what to say about that and watch as Hades thrown a knife at their feet telling them to chop his ears off.

"Get that damn knife out of my face!" the boy spat.

"Do you even know where you are, dog of Chaos?" Hades asked looking down at him.

"Yes."

"Then... you should know who we are" Hades asked dully not expecting what he was about to say.

"You're Hades and I don't give a single damn about it!"

Hades stiffens in his throne staring at the red haired boy in utter astonishment. _No one_ has ever had the audacity to speak to him like that he thinks as he rises for his place on the throne. Persephion looks on a look of blank horror on her face as she watches her dark husband descend form the dais and she makes to get up but a hand gently pushes her back. Looking beside her she sees a dark man wearing a long black robe, with snake like red eyes and disorderly black hair. Cerbius...!

"Forgive me, my queen but... let him deal with this," Cerbuis said drinking in the scene as his master now stood before the infidel now held by his magic.

Hades lowered himself to eye level with the boys dark ruby red eyes glaring at him in contempt utter disregard for the situation.

"You have quite a mouth on you, he said taking his chin in his hands roughly so he wouldn't look away. Are you even aware of your crimes Rubeus?"

Rubes just hisses and Hades pushes himself up before he could spit at him and plant his foot on his back.

"Messing with the time line and killing so many others for your own selfish goals just because you are not fond of the reality you live in, disregarding the true light... and who the hell will believe a face-less figure in a black clock anyway? Hades asks as Rubeus squirms under the pressure on his back, normally this would be strong enough for you to be reborn in the darkness dimension, which is a world that someone like you will find to your liking but... as Hades speaks he stepping off of the boys back and pulls him up by his hair. You intrigue me... so now you must work for me for all entreaty..."

"What?"

"You heard me, Hades said abruptly letting go of him so that he landed heavily on the ground, you are to be like my version of Hermis, delivering our messages to the gods, feed me and my queen if I will it... obey ever order, and many other things... he said as he stepped back form him.

"It won't be easy... to say the least."

The dog was very unhappy with that but Persephone sits back on her throne a relieved look on her face.

Rubeus watched him eyes wide in shock before he felt his body being lifted again by the creatures.

"Take him to the slaves room, I expect him dressed in the proper attire and I don't care how you get those erring off just do it! he says his back turned as Rubeus is led out of the room bounded and gagged.

"Well... that was fun, Hades said smiling at his wife, I think I might want to see the next one now."


	3. Black moon family part 2

Woo! updated two of my stories within hours of each other! I'm on a role today!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Hades looked down at the girl before him who was glaring up at him defiantly the evil mark still shown on her forehead. She wears it proudly even after his minions took great pains to cover it up she pushes her green bangs back and walked straight and proud to the throne where she is laid to bow down before them on the cold floor but her brown eyes continue to look at him as if unaware of her sins. Well... at least those damned earrings were off this time.

Persiphone sits on the throne looking worriedly at her husband and then back at the girl. Is she really that proud of herself?

"Why am I here?" were the first words she had spoken to them and had earned her a slap across the face by the creature before her and forced her head to be shoved to the ground again before their fair queen had told them to stop.

Behind the two throne and leaning against the wall Cerbius looked on a look of pure amusement on his face.

"You ought to know, woman, the sins are still on your hands." For your hands still have the lingering touch of Chaos' followers."

He's right her hands are still claw like and they pulse with dark energy but down here it brings her nothing but the pain and the weight of her sins.

"Because you followed Chaos is the reason you are down here," says a voice from the shadows and from them emerge two of Saphir's droids, Chiral and his brother Achiral wearing what they had been created in by Saphir. one dark skinned and dark haired the others light skinned and white haired. They were the ones she had once used to try and capture the silver crystal with. But on each of their foreheads there is not the mark of the dark moon but the white moon.

"You!?"

"Us... you see Queen Selean sent young Saphir an image of us and with a little magic eventually our minds would have fully enveloped the droids versions of us and we would have destroyed you, Chiral says simply standing next to the throne arms crossed.

"But," Achiral said smirking down at her next to the Queens throne, "Princess Sereinty destroyed the dorid us before we could do it, actually I'm glad she did I couldn't stand listening to your nasally laugh!"

"It was a gamble, but we gladly took it." Chiral finishes before turning to Hades.

"Did you explain to her her crimes? he asked and he nodded.

"Then we are here to take her to Hera, she has... taken a special interest to take her on as her slave..."

"Good! get her out of our sight!"

* * *

I could resist leaving that part out, really those two just seemed so... interesting and I wished there were more of them.


	4. Sapphires before Diamonds

I own nothing!

Would you believe I nearly forgot about this... yeah I know sorry about that!

* * *

From one of the top of the palace towers Saphir looks out of the kingdom of Hades from a high window arms crossed in the small room that had put him in when he had gotten here. His face still bore the marks of when he had been attacked his eyes unfocused on what was before him thinking:

... ...

He had come there to tell his brother of what he knew of the truth and no matter what he was going to do it, no matter how much damage his body took by the dark entity behind Dimande. Wiseman who had manipulated him countless times before. Through the blinding pain he stood up slackly on his numb knees and shouted for his brother to listen to him but he was silenced by a blind flash of light.

**SAPHIRRRR**!

and he had felt himself fall into the darkness...

(...) (...)

"Sir... the third one has arrived..."

"Very well. Bring him here..."

(...) (...)

The sound of water lapping against wood is the first thing that comes to his attrition and then the hard wood and then the smell of fog and rotten flesh. Saphir opened his eyes seeing that he is face down on what appears to be a moving platform groggily he manages to pull himself up and look around at where he is. It takes a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness but after several seconds he manages to make it all out. He is lying the middle of a wide wooden boat headed by a tall man who is facing away from him as he guiding the boat through the water holding an ore. On the side of the boat there is another a boy with a snake like tail who's eyes of the same nature turn from the water to him smirking slightly.

"Finally got up did ya? Dog of Chaos..." he asked.

"What..."

"Cerbirus," said the man at the front leading the boat through the murky water.

"Tck! Yeah... I know what Selen said about him!" the boy said darkly leaning back against the small railing of the boat legs crossed.

"Where am I?" Saphir ask making to get up from the boat but was still too weak

"What is going to happen to me?"

"You will have to wait and see..." Cerbirus smirked as the reached the docks.

"Keep going," Cerbirus said pushing him forward out of the boat a with a little with a hard shove from his boot making him nearly stagger not able to pick himself up from the ground because his hands were tied behind his back.

He comes to a dark throne room where on a raised dais sat two people a man and a woman. The man is dark with long black hair and purple cat like eyes wearing a crown of black Ivory, the other couldn't be more different. Her long hair and skin shone even in her darkness and her eyes were gentle as she looked down at him being forced on a kneeling position on the ground below them. Cerbirus walked past him and placed himself between the two thrones

"Saphir of the Black Moon kingdom... do you know why you are here?" asked Hades looking down at his from the throne. when he didn't answer Hades sighed:

"You have followed Chaos." Hades said plainly looking down his nose at him. "A being born from the darkness of when the world was first destroyed. It hungers for the destruction of the universe and so many others... it enlists ones who have no faith in the goddess Selen... It poisons their minds with lies about the world and the silver crystal held by the goddess child to the point where they actually believe that they are doing the right thing. Hades's dark eyes watched him from the throne, Mindless drones under its bidding. Selen weeps for you... for you are not truly to blame, but... then again you did it all willingly.

Saphir looked up at Hades as the smirk on his lips faded and became a snarl and his eyes darkening.

"However... you have shown us that you were able to break Chaos' control on you. You died in redemption... however your brother still walks the path of darkness... you and his fate are now tied together... whatever he does next will decide your future.."

(...) (...) (...)

Saphir was knocked back to reality when the door creaked open and Cerbirus stood in the door-frame looking at him.

"Follow me." he muttered turning away not even waiting for him as he matched him down the same dark hallway. Saphir watched as he saw Rubius being led away by a few of those... things. He looked at him for a few seconds before his eyes snapped away from him.

"Your brother... is dead." Cerbirus stated as they reached a room where the only other occupant was Hades standing next to a vortices.

"He died an honorable death... sacrificing his life for the light. Hades said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "However... you two must prove yourselves.. you will be sent to the land of the labyrinth. A land inahbeted by Feas where my servant Jareth will be the one to do it." he said his cold eyes eyeing Saphir as he was pulled by Cerbirus into the void. As soon as he left Hades clapped his hand.

"Now to deal with the scum..." he hissed and disappeared from sight.

(...) (...) (...)

"Get up!" a voice above him hissed and he felt something hard smash into his stomach.

Dimande coughed sitting up on nothing but blackness... he looked up to see a man as tall as he standing over him dark purple eyes glaring at him through the darkness black hair hanging off his shoulders.

"You... Dog of Chaos have died in redemption... but... I must test you still. Your brother is awaiting for you in the castle of the labyrinth... go find him." he hissed and the darkness disappeared around him and the two of them were standing in a dry field.

* * *

Eh... better description I will write a fic about him in the labyrint... later. Still don't know what to call it...


End file.
